Tortured
by PrettyLittleLiar77
Summary: Daniel, Cam, Patch, and Roland. Luce, Callie, Noelle Nora , and Arriane. What will the supernatural face them with? Will Daniel and Luce's love be enough? Will Patch's and Noelle's?
1. Prom Crashers

**Hey everyone, so this is a crossover between Fallen (by Lauren Kate) and Hush, Hush (Becca Fitzpatrick). It takes place more in the town of where Fallen and Torment are placed at. I do not own anything this is simply a fan written story dealing with my overactive imagination. Ha. Ok so for all of you out there that know Nora, I despise that name so I chose Noelle instead. Noelle is Nora and has been with Patch through everything but has a different attitude. Ok, I'll stop talking now. Enjoy! (Eh, Daniel's POV)**

"Patch, would you knock it off?" Roland said, annoyed.

Patch was cracking jokes about Roland's blue tuxedo, the last one they had had at the rental store, conveniently, Cam smiled devilishly on that one.

I rolled my violet eyes and looked around at all the fallen angels around me. Roland, Patch, and Cam.

Arriane and Callie had somehow tormented Noelle and Luce enough that they both wanted to go to prom. The guys and I were in Luce's guest bedroom, getting dressed in tuxes.

Patch and I had met in heaven a long time ago and just now connected after Patch saved Luce from tumbling into an Announcer. Roland had automatically decided that he liked Patch and they were joking around now as they tied their ties into odd shapes. While Cam was weary of the new fallen angel.

I had cut two slits into the backs of my dress shirt and dinner jacket so that after the Prom was over I could take Luce somewhere special.

Roland had marveled on the two large scars that formed a 'V' on Patch's back when we first met. They were harsh and ragged, disturbing to look at, but somehow, none of us had questioned it, they had disappeared and he had wings again.

There was a soft knock on the door and Cam, who had been dressed since 20 minutes ago, answered the door immediately to reveal Arriane and Callie. Callie dressed in a long flowing pink gown, while Arriane was in a daringly low cut black dress that looked like it had been ripped at the bottom to make it so it reached her thighs.

I looked the two over once before turning back to the mirror, adjusting my tux once more. This was one of the only nights Luce had with Daniel where she got to act like a normal teenage girl.

Cam was grinning at Callie, his date of the night. After a battle with Outcasts that Callie had unfortunately been present at, Luce and the rest of us had had to explain it all to Luce's best friend from Dover.

Patch looked behind his shoulder but turned around again when he didn't see Noelle. Roland on the other hand was grinning at Arriane as he tried not to stare too obviously at her dress.

Arriane giggled, "Did somebody go to the rent-an-Easter-Bunny store instead of the tuxedo store".

Roland shot Cam a menacing look but Cam was pulling Callie from the room as they burst into laughter.

"I thought your favorite color was blue…" Roland made a pouty face.

Arriane laughed and walked over to him, placing a hand on his chest "It is, silly", she stood on her tiptoes, her feet clad in black stilettos, and kissed his cheek softly.

Patch groaned "Get a room, would ya?"

I grinned and gave Patch a high-five but his attention was pulled away immediately when Noelle appeared, a creamy pink cocktail dress clad on her tiny body.

Patch smiled, his obsidian black eyes tracing her body as he pulled her into a hug as they made their way out the door.

I watched the two, sighing as he waited for his Luce to appear. I walked over to my bow and the two Starshots I had acquired. I put them into a black backpack that I had packed with other weapons.

I grabbed the black back pack and made my way out of the guest room and into the living room that was entered by the front door. Cam and Callie were laughing as their eyes flickered over to Roland every few minutes. Roland and Arriane were talking quietly, their faces more serious than they should have been. Patch and Noelle were standing near the couch, Patch holding her waist as he grinned at her.

All of their murmurs and whispers and giggles were silenced when I turned around to see Luce entering the room. My heart skidded several beats as I took her in. A long black dress flowed around her and exaggerated her curves and angles. Long, black, elbow length gloves covered her arms and black peep-toe heels peeked out when she moved. My breath caught in my throat as I looked at her hair, long and curly, flowing down her back.

I felt Cam's eyes on me, his eyes slightly narrowed. Luce's blue **(? Can someone PM me about her eye color?) **eyes were sparkling as she made her way down the wooden steps and into my waiting arms.

I loved how her head fit perfectly into the crook of my neck as I pulled her closer, relishing in the warmth that radiated from her. I pulled back and held her at arm's length, taking the sight of her in again.

"You are beautiful, Lucinda" I whispered, my violet eyes bright and excited.

Luce blushed deeply, "Thank you" she said softly as she took my hand in her glove clad hand.

Roland decided to get the show on the road, "Let's go, shall we?"

We made our way to the black limo I had rented for our night.

******************/*********************************

When we arrived at the Prom, Luce and I were the last to exit the limo. I pulled her closer, not wanting to leave her side at all.

Luce was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen and would always be.

"Do you want to dance?" Luce asked as we entered the dance after Roland and Arriane who were laughing about something.

I nodded eagerly like a puppy as we made our way onto the dance floor, taking her hand in mine as we danced to the slow rhythm, her body melted against mine and I breathed in the scent of her hair, and stroked the smooth skin on her cheek.

Cam was glancing over at us every so often but he couldn't leave Callie who was obviously head over heels for him. Patch and Noelle were cranking up the music to some fast Pop music. Roland was making his way towards us, Arriane off doing who knows what, probably rigging the Prom King and Queen votes.

Roland tapped my shoulder "May I borrow Lucinda Price for a dance?" Roland asked, his blue tuxedo shining brightly under the lights.

I looked at Luce, wanting her all for myself but I knew that we would have time after the real dance.

"One dance" I reluctantly let go of Luce's hand as she reached for Roland's and they danced quickly to the fast pace of the song.

I watched them, my heart aching even though I knew that Roland wouldn't dare take Luce from him. I walked to one of the small tables set up for the losers that didn't have a date or wouldn't go dancing. I chose the one reserved for our group and saw the black back pack hidden under the table cloth.

I looked away from it quickly, not daring to even think the worst. My shoulders ached from my wings not being out for days. But they could wait until tonight.

I watched Luce and Roland closely, the way their bodies would touch every so often, the curve of Roland's jawbone, the way their arms would brush against each others. But he couldn't let his mind wander off on those thoughts.

When out of the corner of my eye I saw something. A glint of silver and a pale hand. I didn't have enough time to get into action when I realized it was an Outcast with a Starshot, aimed straight at Roland's heart. I wanted to cry out and warn my friend but the arrow was already spiraling through the air, a whizzing sound just barely distinct above the loud music. And the end of my friend's life, just inches away.

Then there was a flash of black and Patch was standing feet from Roland, the Starshot gripped in his hand, Noelle watching, stunned, from where Patch had left her.

Roland just noticed the Outcast and Patch and the Starshot and he glanced at me. I wanted my friend to be there at my side while I battled but I needed Luce a safe distance away.

That was when Roland's large gold and black flecked wings burst from his shoulders and he grabbed Luce around the waist and lunched into the air, his body curled protectively over hers as he burst through the ceiling, screams echoing around the dance floor.

I turned, my bow notched with one silver arrow, not a Starshot, straight at the Outcast when I saw several more appear. I nodded when I saw Noelle and Callie disappear conveniently and Arriane and Cam appearing suddenly, their wings shoving gusts of air around them.

I shot the first arrow at the Outcast who had tried to shoot Roland as Patch raced forward, a streak of black, as he plunged the Starshot into a girl Outcast's forehead.

I looked up at the hole in the roof as Prom goers cried out all around me as my mind wandered off on what Roland and Luce were doing in the sky while I fought for their lives. I turned angrily and shoved the arrow I had shot into an Outcast's heart, my violet eyes blazing with anger.

**Heyyy! Did you like it? I hope it gets better but yeah…R&R! Please! Haha, and I have other stories so check those out but I really like Hush, Hush and Fallen so yeah, I'm guessing this one is going to be a long story. But I am having surgery (Blech) so I will probably have time while I am recovering to write some more! Love ya!**


	2. The Kiss

**Hey! R&R! I really hope that Luce and Daniel stay together because I seriously had no idea that Roland was going to get with Luce (Well you know)..I had no idea what was going on while I was writing, lol. Ok so Yeahh, enjoy!**

Soon the Outcasts' numbers had diminished until there were only two left, and they were fighting fiercely. I had scooped up a quill of one of the fallen Outcast's arrows and I had one notched and pointed at the girl Outcast whose unseeing pale eyes were creeping me out.

Patch and Arriane backed off, Cam at my side as we mused over what we should do with the remaining Outcasts.

Cam stepped forward calmly although his eyes were narrowed in disgust, "Why did you want to kill Roland?"

The girl Outcast's voice was a monotone and her unseeing eyes didn't look directly at Cam, "The Fallen Angel, Roland, was hurting Lucinda Price".

I was about to make a snide retort when a brief image of Luce and Roland's lips meeting as they were flying flashed across my vision. A snarl escaped my throat as I let my arrow fly and plunge into the Outcast's heart, her form crumbling and resolving to dust.

The boy Outcast laughed harshly as he dropped his bow, knowing the end was coming, "Daniel Grigori, such a shame that Lucinda Price has made off with Roland Sparks. Hopefully he can protect her better than you did"

I snarled and pushed off of my feet, my wings beating quickly as I careened forward in a head dive and plunged the arrow into the Outcast's head, my violet eyes blazing wildly with rage as I landed next to the pile of dust the Outcast had become.

Arriane walked up to me slowly, reaching forward to place a hand on my shoulder but deciding better of it and letting it drop to her side.

"We have to find Luce" she said softly.

Patch followed Arriane and he stood next to me "Come on man, let's go", Patch's black hair shaded his obsidian eyes.

I pushed away from them both, "You three get Luce and take her back to Shoreline, I need to find Roland".

I walked away stiffly, my eyes blazing and my hands clenched into fists at my sides as I took off into the night, plotting my encounter with my former best friend.

****************/***********************************************

Unluckily, Arriane and Patch had made sure that Roland and Luce were together so I wouldn't beat the crap out of Roland.

I landed on the ground, my knees bent and my head down, my wings still beating. I felt Luce's touch before I lifted my head. Her slim hand touched one of my wings and I relaxed immediately. I lifted my head to see her wandering gaze as she watched me with awe.

I stood up and looked at her, trying to see if anything had gone on between her and Roland but all I could see in her eyes was passion for me.

I couldn't ignore her anymore and I pulled her to me in a hug, Luce had seen my blazing eyes when I had watched her take off with Roland so she knew better than to ask about the Outcasts.

Luce tipped her face up to kiss my jaw softly.

"Didn't you say we were going to have a special night?" Luce asked softly, her eyes begging.

I wanted so badly to take her in my arms and fly off into the night away from everything that was going on.

"Luce, I have to go find the rest of the Outcasts. I will make it up to you" I forced out of my lips, the words sounding foreign to me.

Luce's chin wobbled and tears threatened to spill but she wouldn't show weakness, she pushed them away angrily.

"No, don't make it up to me", She pushed away from me and walked away, standing next to Cam and Roland.

Patch watched me cautiously, Noelle and Callie on either side of him. Arriane came up behind me and she touched my hand softly.

"Patch, take Noelle and Callie to Luce's, they'll be safe there. Cam, stay and watch the house with Patch, Arriane, come with me." I didn't address Roland, passing him over completely.

I unfurled my wings and they beat with Arriane's as we took off into the night, my hand brushing hers and curling around it once before I let go and we soared higher into the sky, trying to shake the picture of Luce's agony-stricken face.

******************/********************************************

Arriane and I were perched on the top of a small mountain that many mortals climbed, except it was midnight. Arriane's hand wavered toward mine every once in awhile as I sat, staring ahead of me.

"Roland wouldn't take Luce from you" she whispered.

My eyes narrowed icily, "You don't know that"

I felt slightly guilty since Roland had been her date but he kept that to himself as they continued their conversation.

"You're right, I don't. But if you really loved Luce you would trust her enough to let her go off with your best friend no matter how much you think he will disobey you because chances are Roland slips up, a lot, but trust is everything and if you don't have trust…"

I broke her off as I leaned over and placed my lips over hers but pulled back after a few long lasting seconds, horrified at what I had done. Arriane's expression was horrified also. We both knew what would happen.

Luce would find and Announcer. And she would see the kiss.

**Muwhahahhahahah! Hope ya'll enjoyed it and keep R&R!**


	3. Taking Advantage of the Situation

Arriane and I avoided each other at all costs. We got to Luce's house at midnight; everyone was awake, unable to sleep since fighting the Outcasts at prom.

Roland and Callie were sitting on the couch with Noelle. Patch was leaning against the wall, watching the doors and Cam was pacing. Every once in a while he'd stop next to Luce and talk quietly to her.

Arriane and I walked in and everyone jumped up and Cam stopped pacing.

"Everyone needs sleep. Patch and Roland can take the guest bedroom; Callie and Noelle can stay in Luce's room. Arriane you can take the couch in the guest room and Cam can stay watch with me."

Roland and Arriane departed immediately to the guest room while Patch went to Noelle and kissed her goodnight. Callie and Noelle then headed to Luce's room. Cam went to watch the South end of the house. I turned off all the lights and went to the kitchen to watch the North end.

I knew Luce was following me even before she wiggled up beside me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

I loved Luce and I didn't want to hurt her; even though I already had by kissing Arriane. I wrapped one arm around her and pulled her closer.

"You need sleep" I said softly, not looking at her.

Luce's curly black hair tickled my arm. "I love you Daniel", she whispered, standing on her tiptoes to kiss my jaw.

I knew I wouldn't get this affection from Luce after she found an Annoucer, so I took advantage of the situation.

I turned around, pressing her back against the island in the kitchen and pressed my mouth against hers. Her body, warm against mine, molded into mine perfectly. I pulled her up onto the counter and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I pulled her closer, my mouth devouring hers. Her lips were sweet against mine. Sweet and warm. I breathed in the scent of her warm skin, roses and something else sweet. Her breathing was ragged and I pulled back as she sat up on the counter, looping her arms around my neck.

I forced a smile for her. She smiled back and I pulled her into my chest, poking her sides gently so she giggled into my shirt. I pulled her off the counter and set her on her feet. This was how I wanted to imagine her always, cheeks flushed, black hair curly, and happy. Not how she would be, tear stained face and heartbroken.

"Go to bed, you need to sleep" I told her.

She kissed me one last time, sweet and soft. "I love you", she said again.

"I love you too" I said. _I hope you'll forgive me._ I wanted to say.


	4. The Scent of a black BMW

It was 1:30 a.m. when Cam came into the kitchen and sat next to me on the counter.

"I need you to do something" I said quietly, my eyes avoiding his.

Cam raised his eyebrows.

"I need you to take Luce far away. Go somewhere up north in Canada. And you need to promise me that she will not get hurt and not interact with any Announcers. If any Outcasts or other fallen angels that we don't know show up, you take Luce and get her as far away from there as possible. Call me if that happens."

Cam stood up, hooking his thumbs in the belt loops of his black jeans. "Let me get this straight. You want me to take Luce up into Canada, protect her from everything, so you can fix something?"

I nodded silently. "She'll hate me but you have to. Leave when she gets up"

Cam nodded and left the kitchen to go pack a bag with clothes and a bag with weapons.

I walked silently into Luce's room, careful not to wake anyone up. I grabbed a backpack from her closet and started packing clothes for her. It felt wrong to be touching her clothes but I managed to get all that she needed.

I padded silently down the hall to the entry way with Luce's backpack.

"You can take my car. It has a full tank."

Cam nodded and took the bags out to my black BMW.

I sat down by the door and waited.

*********************/*********************************************************

"What?" Luce looked from me to Cam, "No, this isn't happening"

Callie and Nora were huddled next to Patch while Arriane and Roland were hiding behind them.

"I'm sorry Luce. It's for the best" I said softly.

"No! Only you can protect me! Cam will hurt me!" Luce cried.

Cam stayed out of our fighting. He was just there to take her away.

"Luce. You have to" I ordered, my voice getting louder.

"No, I'm not going." Luce sat down on the couch, her head high, although I could see tears starting to form in her eyes.

I nodded to Cam and he walked over to Luce and picked her up in his arms.

Luce started hitting him with her small fists, "No! Daniel! Please!" tears streamed down her face now.

I turned, walking away. It hurt so much to hear her cries, but it was for the best until I figured everything out.

**************************************************/

**Luce's POV**

Cam set me in the passenger seat of Daniel's BMW. Tears streamed down my face as I sobbed, my heart shattering.

Cam got into the driver's side and revved the engine before taking off.

I turned in my seat so I didn't have to face the window and I sniffed the leather of my seat, it smelled like Daniel and I sobbed louder.

I hated Daniel. For making me go away. For breaking my heart. For bringing me into the angel world.


	5. A Gentle Smile

**Hi everyone! Sooooo I really was not expecting any of what just happened but I'm kinda starting to love Cam…but that might be because Rapture isn't out yet and I've had time to forget about how much I love Daniel but yeah…Ok R&R please!**

**Luce's POV**

The drive to Canada was a blur. It took 4 days, and that was only because Cam drove about 80 miles per hour. He had no problem getting over the border, because the attendant happened to be an easily seduced woman.

We arrived at a small lake house on a private lake. Cam had been kind enough to not talk to me while I was crying.

"This is it" Cam parked Daniel's car outside the house and got out, leaving me in the silence of the car.

I watched as Cam's arm muscles rippled when he picked up all three suitcases and hauled them up the stairs and into the lake house.

I sighed and wiped at my smeared mascara on my tear-stained face and pushed open the door. The cool, moist air hit me like a wall and I staggered a bit. It had been warm in the car with Cam so close. I shivered and folded my arms across my body as I started up the stairs to the house.

Cam came out with a sweater and he tossed it to me.

"I thought you might be cold" he said.

I searched his face for any sign of laughter or a smirk, but there was none. An unusual change for him.

"Thanks" I muttered softly.

I brushed past him into the lake house. I didn't bother looking at any details and headed straight to the master bedroom. I closed the door, locked it, and curled up on the bed to cry again.

**************************************************************************.

**Cam's POV**

I watched as Luce pushed past me and into her bedroom where I could hear the lock of her door.

I sighed and sent a text to Daniel to tell him of our arrival. He replied instantly, one word. _Good. _Short and cold.

I could hear Luce's sniffling and I grunted, I hated when Daniel hurt her this way.

**************************************************************************.

**Luce's POV**

It had been 5 days since we got to Canada and I had been in my room every day. I had discovered that my room had a private porch that led out to the lake.

Cam had been sweet and brought me meals three times a day every day.

I put on black leggings and an oversize sweatshirt and walked out of my room quietly. I padded down the hall to Cam's room.

I tentatively opened the door and saw him sitting on the ground, shirtless, and facing his door opening out onto the porch. The breeze from outside chilled me but he didn't flinch.

I walked over to him and stood by his shoulder, "Cam?"

Cam looked up and saw me and stood up quickly, "Luce", he seemed surprised.

"I'm going to go down to the beach and think." I said softly, looking into his almost black eyes, a soft smile pulling at the corners of my mouth.

Cam ran a hand through his hair and then let his arm drop, "Ok. Don't go far ok?" Concern filled his eyes and I blushed, looking down at my feet.

I nodded and turned to go but before I left, I stood on my tiptoes and touched a lock of his shaggy black hair, "You need a haircut." I smiled gently before I left.


	6. Not the Violet Eyes of Daniel

**Luce's POV**

I sat down on the small dock jutting out into the lake. I folded my legs underneath me as I stared at my reflection in the lake.

I was thinner and my skin was paler. My black hair stood out against my white skin. I pulled my Ipod out of my pocket and played "Shake it Out".

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly as tears forced their way out. I had to let Daniel go. He wasn't coming for me.

I stood up, my headphones being tugged out of my ears. I turned around and saw Cam staring at me.

I felt warmth flutter through my body as his soft dark eyes met mine.

I smiled just as the sun found its way around the clouds.

**Cam's POV**

I was worried about Luce as I watched her sit on the dock, her body shaking as she cried. I thought she was going to stay there all day, but she surprised me.

As her eyes met mine, I felt an unusual turning in my stomach.

Suddenly, the sun broke away from the clouds and shone on Luce.

The sun's rays made Luce's obsidian hair shine, her eyes brighten, and make her look even more beautiful.

**Luce's POV**

I ran back to the house, a smile still plastered on my face.

I ran into my room and pulled off my sweatshirt and leggings, pulling on a bikini. I jogged to Cam's room and without saying anything, grabbed his hand and pulled him down the porch and out onto the dock.

I was out of breath as I looked up at Cam.

"We're going swimming" I announced.

"But the water is freezing…" Cam looked at me like I was crazy.

I giggled, "That's why _you're _going first."

Without waiting for a response, I pushed him into the lake.

I doubled over laughing as he surfaced.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Cam swam to the dock and grabbed my legs, pulling me down with him.

I giggled under water and bubbles floated around us as we sat on the bottom of the lake.

Cam pulled me against him, wrapping his arms around my waist.

An uncertain look appeared in my eyes, but his golden wings shot out around us as he pushed off the lake and launched us in the air.

I squealed and grabbed his arm, digging my fingers into his muscles.

Cam was only a couple feet above the lake, but it was still high.

"Are you scared?" Cam asked, raising an eyebrow with an evil smirk.

"No… why- CAM!" I screamed as he let me go.

My arms flailed around me as I tried to stop myself.

Suddenly warm, muscular arms were around me again and we were back in the lake.

"What was that for?" I slapped his arm.

"You said you weren't scared." Cam shrugged, but he was laughing on the inside.

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him, "That wasn't nice"

Cam grinned and swam closer to me, "Is this?"

I wasn't even close to prepared for what he was about to do.

His dark eyes looked into mine as his hands came up to cup my face.

"What are you…" I drifted off as his warm lips met mine.

It was so familiar. The feeling of comfort and lust mixed together. I pressed my body into his, wrapping my arms around him.

That was when it came together.

This wasn't Daniel.

This was Cam.

I opened my eyes, expecting to see the violet eyes of Daniel, staring lovingly at me, but instead, I was faced with Cam's dark, menacing ones.

I screamed.


	7. Buhbye Daniel, Hello Cam!

**Daniel's POV**

I buried my face in my hands. I hadn't slept in days. My eyes were gray and lost. I had been hunting Announcers ever since Cam and Luce had gotten to Canada.

I was almost at my breaking point. I needed to see her. Feel her soft, warm skin against mine. Feel her buttery soft lips against mine. Hear her whisper my name. Wrap my wings around her fragile body.

I needed Luce.

**Cam's POV**

"What?" I jumped back away from Luce as soon as she screamed.

"You-…Daniel…Eyes-.." Luce stammered before closing her eyes and trying to breathe deeply.

"Tell me what's wrong" I murmured softly.

"I thought you were Daniel" Luce whimpered.

I ran my hands through my dripping wet black hair. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have done that…it was stupid and careless and I wasn't thinking-…"

I was stopped by Luce's lips touching mine again. Softly.

I opened my eyes and looked into hers.

"What…?" I was confused.

"I'll be fine. I was just…Nevermind" Luce wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

**Daniel's POV**

I grabbed my hair and pulled, growling at myself. I was losing it. I needed Luce. I had to see her.

I grabbed my jacket and slid into my new car, heading for Canada.


	8. Losing Luce

*****A few weeks after the last chapter*****

**Luce's POV**

I walked out of the shower and put on one of Cam's shirts. The shirt still smelled like him even though I had stolen it from his closet days ago. I brushed my hair and then skipped out to where Cam was eating breakfast.

I wrapped my arms around his neck from behind as he was eating cereal.

"Luce," Cam groaned teasingly, "I'm trying to eat."

I giggled, "I know".

Cam pushed his bowl back and spun around quickly, picking me up by my waist and throwing me over his shoulder, face down.

I squealed and pounded on his back, "This is not how I like to be carried!"

Cam smirked and set me down on the couch before sitting down next to me.

Cam pulled my legs into his lap and turned on the TV.

**Daniel's POV  
><strong>

I was going 80 MPH, trying to get to Luce as fast as I could.

At the speed I was going, I would probably be at the lake house in 10 minutes and finally see my Luce.

**Cam's POV**

I turned on ABC Family for Luce. I stroked Luce's soft, slim legs slowly with my fingertips. I loved the feeling of her skin against mine.

I leaned towards Luce and pulled her face to mine and kissed her softly before pulling back.

Luce's cheeks were flushed as she leaned forward, looping her arms around my neck loosely.

I twirled a piece of her curly black hair around my finger.

If I could've saved this moment forever, I would've, because that's when everything went to hell.

Daniel flung open the door to the lake house, his eyes which had been gray for so long, turning violet.

**Daniel's POV**

I took it all in. Luce wearing Cam's shirt, her arms around Cam's neck, her legs in his lap, a piece of Luce's hair wrapped around Cam's finger, and everything that Luce and Daniel had, gone.

"Daniel?" Luce looked at me in shock as she stood up.

Rage filled my very core as I started to shake.

"How dare you take her from me." I pointed a finger at Cam accusingly.

Cam was about to respond but I beat him to it.

My hand reached out and slapped Luce across the face with a thundering clap.

I didn't even know the damage I had done until Luce cried out, stumbling back and an angry red hand mark across her face.

Cam darted forward, pushing Luce behind him as he glared at me, "How dare _you _hit her!"

That's when Cam punched me.

I let him punch me. I had hurt the girl I loved more than life itself more than I ever wanted.

Until my fighting instinct took in and I shot my fist into Cam's face.

Luce cried out both of our names until we broke apart.

Cam had blood running down his face.

"Luce…" I started.

"Go away Daniel" Luce looked at me coldly before going to stand next to Cam, putting her arms around him.

"No! Luce, please, I love you!" I pleaded.

"Then why did you send me away!" Luce screamed at me.

"I cried for days! I waited for you to call me! You sent me away like I was nothing to you!" Luce started to crumble and cry.

Cam supported her and led her to a room as I stood and watched.

Cam came back to me, "Go, Daniel. You hurt her, and now you lost her. Go."


	9. The Truth is Revealed

**Cam's POV**

It took two months for Luce to recover after the encounter with Daniel. Daniel had left the lake house in a fit of rage. Luce's cheek had bruised from Daniel's slap.

All I knew was that if Daniel ever hurt Luce again, I would kill him.

"Good morning" I whispered softly to Luce, who was laying next to me.

Ever since the incident with Daniel, Luce had insisted that I sleep in the same room as her to ensure her protection.

Luce blinked a couple of times before rolling over into my arms, burying her face in my chest.

"I don't want to get up" Luce groaned into my shirt.

I kissed her head, "Then let's not get up"

I pulled her onto my lap and kissed her softly. She brightened up immediately and looped her arms around my neck, kissing me more intensely.

We were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Who's that?" Luce whipped her head around to the door.

Her body tensed against mine and I knew she feared it was Daniel.

"It's a surprise" I grinned.

I detached myself from Luce and opened the door, letting in Callie, Noelle, and Arriane.

"Callie!" Luce squealed and got up to go hug her best friend.

Noelle hugged her next, but when it was Arriane's turn to hug Luce, Arriane shied away from her touch.

"Luce…I have to tell you something."

**Luce's POV**

Cam took Callie and Noelle out to the kitchen while I went out on the porch to talk to Arriane.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Daniel still loves you Luce." Arriane said desperately.

I inhaled sharply, "No he doesn't."

"Listen Luce. He loves you so much. He sent you away because I kissed him. My feelings got out of control and I kissed him. He sent you away to find the Announcer to destroy it so you wouldn't find out. And now, since you fell in love with Cam…He's vowed to get you back. You need to go back and love him"

I glared at Arriane, _How could she? _She _was the reason why Daniel sent me away? _

"How dare you!" I snarled at her.

Arriane looked at me with pleading eyes, "No, please Luce, you have-…"

"No. You need to leave!"

"I'm sorry Luce…" Arriane walked away.

I turned and stalked back inside, grabbing a jacket and the car keys.

"Luce, where are you going?" Cam asked, coming to me.

"I need to go find Daniel." I said without looking at him.

"Why?" Cam asked with disgust.

"Because I still love him" I said.

The last thing I saw was Cam's hurt face.


	10. All About Daniel

**Luce's POV**

I had been driving for about 5 hours when I finally made it into my hometown. I had been praying the whole time that Daniel would be at my house.

I was still scared that Daniel would hit me again, but knowing the truth made me realize that Daniel was who I wanted. At least, that's what I thought.

1 hour later, I pulled into my driveway. My parents were at work but Roland's car was there. I guess he had been staying there since Cam and I left. Then again, I wondered if everyone had been staying there.

I took in a deep breath and parked my car, or rather, Daniel's car. I got out and went through the front door and into my house.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/

**Cam's POV**

Luce had been gone for about 6 hours. I was tempted to go after her, but I was still numb from the words Luce had last spoken to me.

_I love Daniel._

The words hurt every time. I sighed and looked up at the faces of Callie and Noelle.

"I can't do anything. She's probably already with Daniel"

I got up and pushed past them and outside. I stood on the porch. My heart had been broken so many times by Luce. I either had to give up, or get her back.

It seemed so relaxing to give up and go and find some other fallen angel or human to seduce. It would be so easy. I could go back to my fallen angel work and meet up with some of the others who did the work.

I grabbed my jacket and unfurled my wings.

I was going.

*****************************************************************/

**Luce's POV**

I went around the corner to the kitchen and faced Daniel's back.

He was facing the glass doors. He was hunched over and his muscles were taut.

I didn't want to scare him so I said softly, "Daniel?"

Daniel spun around.

His dark, dull gray eyes lit up in violet. Dark circles were under his eyes and his hair was tousled.

"Luce?" Daniel reached out to touch me.

I jumped back, I was still scared of his touch because of the slap.

"Luce…" Daniel dropped his arm but looked at me with love.

Everything that had happened vanished. Even though the spot where he had hit me burned brightly, everything vanished.

When I looked into his eyes, it felt like I knew who I was again. I had been lost for so long and now I was back home. Every loving thought of Cam that had ever poisoned my mind was gone.

I surprised him by running into his arms and grabbing on to his shirt to keep him close to me. Tears started streaming down my face, but Daniel's strong arms wrapped around me, sheltering me from everything evil.

"I miss you so much" I whimpered against his chest.

Daniel pulled me up and kissed me. Passion overwhelmed me and took my breath. I pressed against him and pulled him closer to me.

Daniel curved over me so I could reach his lips.

"I love you" Daniel murmured against my lips.

I pulled back, tears still streaming down my face, "Don't ever do that to me again" I cried out.

I hit him with my clenched fist. I hated him for sending me away and causing that much pain, but I loved him.

If something happened right then and one of us had to die, I would lay down my life without a second thought.

"Luce…" Daniel said my name. I could sense that he was just glad to be able to say my name again and not feel a guilty pain.

Tears streamed down my face faster and I started sobbing. I couldn't figure out if they were tears of happiness or sadness or both.

"Daniel…" I murmured against his lips.

I loved saying his name again so freely after his name being taboo.

Oh his lips. Buttery goodness that were sweet and filled with passion.

I devoured his touches and kisses with my whole being.

"Daniel...I love you" I finally said.

"Luce," Daniel pulled back, but kept his body pressed against mine, "You are my everything, my whole reason for living. I love you more than my own life or anything else."


	11. Daniel or Cam?

**Luce's POV**

I woke up in Daniel's arms. Things had been going very well since I had come back to Daniel. I still thought about Cam every day. I knew I had to make my choice…but I loved both of them so much.

Was it even possible to love 2 people at the same time?

I sighed and curled up next to Daniel, whose arms shifted and pulled me tighter against him.

"I love you, Daniel" I whispered into Daniel's ear.

"I love you too, Luce." Daniel whispered back to me.

**Cam's POV**

I was finally at my destination.

I walked up to the door and pounded on it with my fist. This was where I had to be. I had one more chance. I had to know her final decision. It would change everything.

I was at Luce's house.

**Daniel's POV**

Luce was curled up next to me when we both heard pounding on the door.

"I'll get it", I disentangled myself from Luce's arms.

"Don't be too long" Luce murmured.

I winked at her before jogging to the door.

I opened it, a smile on my face, when I saw who was at the door.

"Daniel", Cam growled, his obsidian eyes slanted.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"Daniel?" Luce walked down the hall before she froze.

"Cam? What are you doing here?" Luce asked, stunned.

"Luce, I have to know your final decision." Cam pleaded.

"She loves me!" I yelled at Cam.

"No, she loves me!" Cam stepped closer to me.

Wrong move.

My wings burst through my shirt, causing gusts of winds to blow all around me.

Cam growled and his wings shot out behind him. Coppery-gold.

Luce ran between us, putting her hands on both of our chests. 

"Stop it you two!" She pleaded.

"Cam, go!"

"Please, Luce…I have to know" Cam pleaded again, although his eyes had hardened.

"Oh please," I spat, "You know her decision!"

"No, Daniel I don't" Luce said softly, "I need time to think."

Cam pulled away, "Fine, I'll be waiting."

Cam pulled in his wings and walked back to his car.

I pulled in my wings too and looked at Luce.

"I'll be waiting too." I didn't look at Luce.

"Please…Daniel. I love you…but I also have strong feelings for Cam" Luce said softly.

She came up beside me and kissed me gently on my lips.

I pulled her body to mine and held her against me, my lips devouring hers hungrily.

I felt her try to pull away but I pulled her against me tighter, I knew this could be the last time I ever kissed her.

I cupped her face and pulled her lips against mine harder. My mouth parted hers as my tongue traced the mouth I knew.

I pulled away finally; Luce was out of breath, her cheeks heated.

I didn't say anything as I walked outside to my car, letting Luce think.

**Luce's POV**

I was out of breath when Daniel left me. That kiss was everything I loved…but I also needed to feel Cam's kiss again. The way he touched me.

I ran outside to Cam's car. Daniel had already left, but Cam had stayed.

I slid into his car and climbed over the center console to sit on Cam's lap.

Cam's expression was shocked, but he didn't pull away when I wrapped my arms and legs around him and pressed my lips against his.

Cam's hands explored my body, touched me softly on my hips. One of his hands stopped and rested on the small of my back, pulling me closer to him, the other hand grabbed my thigh and pulled me against him.

My lips parted his roughly and a soft moan escaped my throat in pleasure.

I murmured against his lips, "I love you Cam…I really do"

And then I pulled back and got out of the car.

I had a lot of thinking to do…and all hell would break loose from my decision.


	12. The Choice

**Luce's POV**

After I had kissed both Daniel and Cam, I sat down on my bed. I had a lot of thinking to do. I loved them both so much.

_Daniel was always there for me. We had so much history. The love story that never ended. Until, possibly now. I felt like I knew everything about him and he knew everything about me. We could almost read each other's thoughts and finish sentences for each other. That was true love, right?  
><em>

_But there was also Cam. Dark and mysterious. We had almost zero history. But that would mean that we could make history with the future. When he kissed me, it was something totally different than I had ever felt, except the last time I kissed Daniel. I felt like I could trust him. _Memories of my first year at Sword&Cross came racing back to me. _He had betrayed me. But hadn't Daniel also?_

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't hear Patch come in. I jumped when he sat down next to me.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

I looked up into Patch's obsidian eyes. He had always kind of freaked me out. Especially when he had had those ragged scars on his back when I first met him. But, he made Noelle happy and I envied their relationship.

"Confused", I confessed to him.

"Listen, Luce, I'm not trying to sway you to go with one or the other, but I have known Daniel for a long time. Back when we were both in Heaven. He's a really good guy. And he cares a lot about you. I'm one hundred percent sure that he'd do anything for you. If you want to be with him, then he would be more than happy to be with you forever, but I also know that if you wanted to be with Cam, and you told him to leave you alone, he would. But keep this in mind, I know that you would be devastated if either one of them were to die, but which one would you die because of their death?"

I sighed, "Thanks, Patch."

"No problem" Patch smiled and walked out.

I laid back on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. I really wanted to be in the arms of someone, holding me close and telling me everything was going to be ok.

It tore me apart inside, but I knew who I wanted. Who I _needed._

I stood up and walked out to my living room where everyone had gathered. Even Arriane's sister was there. Cam and Daniel stood on opposite sides of the room. Arriane, Patch, and Gabbe sat on Daniel's side of the room. Arriane's sister, Annabelle, Roland, and Molly sat on Cam's side of the room.

I breathed in deeply. A war would break out no matter who I chose.

"Cam, Daniel," I addressed them both; "I love you both so much, to the very core of my being. But, one of you I could not possibly live without. If this one died, I would die because I would be devastated and could not go on after he was to die."

Cam and Daniel both had their eyes on me. One pair green, the other violet.

I took a step forward.

"No matter who it is, you have to respect my decision."

I took another step forward.

"Without the one of you I have chosen, I could not live."

I took my last step forward.

"Which is why…"

I turned to my right to face…

"I'm choosing you"

I looked into the bright violet eyes of Daniel.


	13. All Hell Broke Loose

**Luce's POV**

My whole body felt warm when I looked into Daniel's glowing eyes.

**Daniel's POV**

A huge smile plastered itself on my face and I stepped forward to pull Luce into my arms, but before I could, Cam, scowling, ran past Luce and tackled me to the ground.

"Daniel!" Luce shrieked, shocked by Cam's actions.

"Get off of me!" I growled at Cam, brining my knee up into his chest to push him off.

"No! I love her!" Cam glared at me, but I could see the pain in his eyes.

This was my best friend, who had been hurt before by a girl he loved.

"Cam, I'm sorry, but she has chosen" I put my hand on his shoulder.

Before Cam could react, Luce stepped up to Cam, placing her hand on his chest, "Cam, I love Daniel. You have to respect my decision, and I know that you are going to find some girl who will love you the I love Daniel"

I stepped closer to Luce, just in case Cam tried anything, but he looked like he was calming down.

"I know Luce, which is why I'm sorry" Cam said softly, but with an edge to his voice.

"Sorry for what?" Luce looked at him, confused.

Before I had a chance to even move, Cam grabbed Luce around the waist and his wings burst from his back as he shot out of the room, high into the sky.

"Luce!" I cried out.

Arriane and Patch started to unfurl their wings to go after Luce when Annabelle, Roland, and Molly stepped forward to block their paths.

"We can't let you go anywhere" Molly said.

I sighed; I had known that things would come to this.

"Do what you have to do" I said with no emotion to Arriane, Patch, and Gabbe.

I slammed my fist into Roland's chest, sending my flying backwards before unfurling my wings and shooting off into the sky to go after the girl I loved.

**Luce's POV**

"Daniel!" I kept screaming, hoping that he would come after me.

Bruises were starting to form where Cam was holding me, in an iron grasp.

"Cam, you're hurting me" I whimpered.

Cam glared at me, without loosening his grip.

"How could you? You said you loved me!"

"I do…just not as much as I love Daniel."

Cam glared at me with dark, hateful eyes.

Soon we were landing…at the lake house.

"Why are we here?" I asked in a small voice.

"You'll see" Cam landed on the porch, still holding me tight.

He dragged me by my arm into the bedroom and pushed me down on the bed.

"Cam?" I was suddenly terrified.

"Shut up" he growled at me, pulling of his shirt.

He walked up to me and leaned over me, ripping off my shirt.

"Cam, stop!" I tried to push him off.

Cam glared at me and slapped his hand against my mouth.

I cried out against his hand, screaming and trying to get him off of me.

"Shut up and this'll be over soon enough"

I closed my eyes as tears spilled down my face.

**Patch's POV**

Daniel and Cam had only been gone for a few minutes before a war broke out. It's funny how it's considered a war even though it's only between 6 people. Or I guess 6 angles and arc-angels.

Arriane and Molly were locked together, pushing the other to the ground, switching positions every couple of seconds.

Last time I had seen Gabbe, she was notching an arrow in her bow, now she was somewhere outside, fighting with Annabelle.

I had Roland pinned under me, "Where is Cam taking her?" I twisted his arm behind him to get him to talk.

"I can't say" Roland gritted his teeth.

I twisted his arm farther, making him yelp in pain.

"Tell m…" I trailed off when I heard Gabbe screaming at Annabelle to stop.

"What the hell?" I pulled Roland up, holding him hostage in front of me, and walked outside.

Arriane and Molly had paused too, looking at the direction of Gabbe's screaming.

I pushed open the door and froze.

Annabelle had a Starshot aimed at Gabbe's chest.

Roland stopped struggling and I let him go, we were on the same page now.

We were on different teams, but none of us wanted to kill the other, except apparently Annabelle.

"Annabelle, put the Starshot down" Roland said slowly.

Annabelle laughed wickedly before letting the Starshot fly through the air, making a soft, cold whistling sound.

The Starshot lodged itself in Gabbe's chest with a sickening sound.

Gabbe's scream of pain and terror was cut short when she dissolved into a pile of ashes.

Arriane ran to what was left of Gabbe, "Gabbe!"

Annabelle lowered her bow when she saw her sister.

"Arriane…?"

Arriane glared at her sister, "Go!" she screamed

I pushed Roland to Annabelle, "get her out of here", I muttered in his ear.

Roland grabbed Annabelle's arm and pulled her away.

Molly sat back, watching the scene.

I walked up to Arriane and pulled her into my arms as she started sobbing.

Everything was falling apart.

I needed to find Daniel.

**Daniel's POV**

I tracked Cam and Luce all the way to the lake house.

Fear seized my heart as I braced for the worst.

I jumped down off the roof and slammed open the door. I heard a muffled scream coming from the bedroom.

I walked in to see Cam hovering over Luce. Luce was partially naked and had dark bruises on her sides.

I ran forward and grabbed Cam's arm, pulling him off of Luce and flipping him over my back.

Cam yelled in surprise but quickly recovered and came at me, grabbing my leg and pulling me down with him.

I pushed Cam down and started punching him, anywhere I could. I nailed him in the jaw twice and in the chest once before he sent me flying backwards into the wall with a kick to my chest.

Cam had blood dripping down his face. I saw Luce run to the bathroom. I hoped she was running away, out of danger.

Cam punched me in the nose and I groaned. My nose was definitely broken now. Blood streamed down my face but I managed to dodge Cam's fists.

I stood up and sent a roundhouse kick into Cam's shoulders, knocking him on his side. I kicked him twice in the stomach but on the third kick, he grabbed my foot, causing me to fall on the floor next to him.

Cam punched me in the jaw twice and I laid back as he stood over me, "Luce is mine" he said sternly.

"Cam, she chose me" I sputtered as blood dripped into my mouth.

Cam pulled out something small and slender that caught the light.

"What is that?" I asked, backing up from underneath him.

I saw it was a knife. It was glowing unnaturally. Magic.

"Put that down, Cam!"

Cam raised the magical knife.

"Cam!"

Cam started to bring it down.

Cam froze. His eyes opened wide in shock. The knife fell from his hands and hit the ground next to me with the sickening sound of a bell.

I rolled out of the way just as Cam's body fell and dissolved into ashes, a single, silver Starshot left in the ashes.

Confused, I looked up to see Luce, shaking with her clothes ripped, holding a bow, aimed at where Cam had been standing.


	14. Epilogue

**1 year later**

**Luce's POV**

Daniel and I stood hand in hand over Cam's grave.

I placed flowers on his grave. White roses.

"I still miss him" I said softly to Daniel, leaning into him as he wrapped his arm around me.

"We all do" Daniel gestured to Arriane, Molly, Roland, and Patch all standing around the grave.

None of us had ever heard from Annabelle since she killed Gabbe. Gabbe's grave was right next to Cam's.

"Let's go" I said softly, pulling Daniel away.

I pulled out of his embrace and grasped his hand. There was one secret that I was keeping from Daniel.

I looked to my left to see Cam, my guardian angel.

Cam only made himself visible to me.

He had started appearing in this form two weeks after I had killed him.

He nearly killed me by scaring me to death while I took a shower one day.

I still did love Cam, but only as my guardian.

I had chosen Daniel and I still loved Daniel as my…whatever he was. Boyfriend. Soul mate.

I had already been through 100 life times. But I still had more adventures ahead of me. With Daniel, my love, and Cam, my guardian angel.

The only angels that I would ever need.

I turned my left hand slowly as Cam grasped it.

And so we walked, all the way back to my house.

Right hand, Daniel's.

Left hand, Cam's.

'Til death do us apart.


End file.
